A LingFan Story
by Artemis Tano
Summary: A series of short stories about Ling and Lan Fan. They start off a bit more innocent, then get lemony in later chapters slowly. Lan Fan is one of my fav FMA(B) characters, so I had to do something with her. Rated M for sexual stuff(chapter 3 and onwards) and a bit of language. Just a little bit, as Greed show up later...
1. Chapter 1- A hesitant kiss

Ling opened his eyes, stretching his arms with a yawn. He turned over on his side, spotting Lan Fan standing there at attention-as always. He sighed and sat up, saying, "What do you do while I take my afternoon nap, Lan Fan? Don't you ever get bored if you do this every day?" Lan Fan started, jolting out of her daydreaming state. She tilted her head, asking, "Young lord, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. This is my job and my duty, and I would forsake my life before my duty."

She said all this while staring at the wall across from her sighed. He looked her over, suddenly getting a crazy urge to kiss her. He shook his head to dismiss the thought, but she was burned into his mind. Maybe it had something to do with the dream he had…that wonderful dream, where they'd… Well, only one way to know. And I won't give up until I'm sure. He threw back the covers and stood up, causing Lan Fan to step back quickly. He took two strides over to her and ended up inches in front of her masked face. She was still standing at attention, her arms folded behind her and her back straight.

She was pressing back against the wall, feeling Ling's breath hot against her mask. She was blushing, they both could tell, so Ling whispered softly, "Take off your mask, Lan Fan. It looks so… formal." She blinked, confused. "Young lord, i-it is not appropriate f-for me to do s-so in this… particular environment." she stammered. Ling grinned, raising his arms. He suddenly hit the wall next to her head with one of his fists, leaving a small dent.

Lan Fan's eyes widened as he moved his hand to her hood, pulling it back over her hair. He reached around the back of her mask and broke the strap so it fell off her face and into his hand. She was blushing, trying to stare at the wall across from her and not the prince she had a crush on, who was mere inched away from her face. She bit back a gasp as he took another step forward, almost making their chests reached up and cupped her face, making her blush harder. He brought his other hand up to her face and leaned forward, causing Lan Fan's eyes to go wide. She was staring at the wall like she was trying to bore through it with her eyes, trying to do anything but focus on the prince who was kissing her, kissing her. Her charge, the cheerful prince she had been born to guard, the man she was told to give her life for, was kissing her. Her mind nearly exploded right then and there.

Instead her arms fell to her sides, her wide eyes finally looking at his face, with his eyes closed and a look of something mysterious. His hands suddenly came down on her shoulders, pushing her back into the wall. Still kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes, finally giving in and kissing him back. Her arms rose, placing her hands on his elbows, slowly pulling them down. He furrowed his brows questionably as he relaxed his arms, letting her drop them to his side He leaned forward, turning his head, making her head bump the wall. He cracked open an eye, peering at her face.

She was blushing madly, seemingly furious for some reason, as her eyebrows kept twitching angrily at something. He shrugged and placed his hands on her hips, causing a small gasp to interrupt their kiss. She suddenly jerked away, turning right and leaping across the room. She flipped back and grabbed her mask, shoving it back on. She crouched down then sprung out the window, while Ling looked on with a calm gaze all the shrugged again and smiled as he walked out the door to his room. Well that was interesting, he thought.

Hey everybody, thanks for reading so far. FMAB is one of my fav shows, and I think Lan Fan is in my top three favorite characters. Wanted to do a small story on her and Ling, so don't worry, it'll get more… interesting *cough* em lemony em *cough* in the next few chapters. Not sure just how many yet, but probably one or two more at least.


	2. Chapter 2- a second encounter

Ling shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides against the brick. Her eyes widened under her mask, seeing his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite describe. He narrowed his eyes at her and her blood ran cold, making her think, _Did I do something wrong? _He suddenly leaned in, ripping off her mask with a hand, snapping the cord roughly. She gasped, but it was swallowed by his mouth. Lan Fan's eyes went wide as she felt his hands go to her shoulders, pinning her to the wall as he pushed her hood down quickly. Her hair whipped around with a sudden gust of wind, hitting him in the cheek.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned over, placing his head next to her neck. He opened his mouth and placed it over the side of her neck, clamping down gently. She whimpered as his tongue drew small circles on her flesh, his hands relocating to her sides. _God, why?!, _she thought. _And why is he always pinning me to walls?! It's only the second time, but it was exactly like this right before we left for Amestris! _She moaned as he bit down harder, not hurting her but letting her know he was leaving a mark. His hands were gripping her hips, and her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. Her arms were stuck at her sides, right over his hands, almost as if they were trying to keep him from moving.

She wondered what people would think if they passed by the alley. It almost looked like a vampire was taking her blood, and her petrified expression and his hands probably weren't helping. He unclenched his teeth, pulling his head back, wiping spit off his mouth. He leaned forward, his eyes softening as she turned her head away suddenly away, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh, I have a wonderful idea! How about this- Lan Fan, I hereby order you to kiss me!" Lan Fan's heart stopped. She looked at him, eyes showing shock. He let go of her, taking a step back. He placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the window above her head. "C'mon, let's hurry up so we can pop in on that Fullmetal guy again before he leaves. I wonder if I can get more food?", he said. Arms shaking, Lan Fan took two steps closer to him, clenching her fist. As fast as she could, she pecked him on the cheek, then turned away, smacking him in the face with her hair. She brought her hands together in front of her, trembling in fear.

_What if he was kidding!? I mean, he never made it an official order, right?! Why did I do that? But, he wouldn't tell anyone- if Grandfather ever finds out- _A pair of arms suddenly encircled her from behind, grabbing her shaking hands in his. A head sat on her shoulder, her hair brushing against his neat ponytail. She gasped as they let go and the arms hugged her, warm breath hitting her neck. She stiffened as a pair of lips softly hit her neck, making their way up her neck to her jaws. A hand turned her face around, making her lips meet the others.

She was turned around suddenly, her arms finding their way to his shoulders, gripping them shakily. She had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his kiss, and his arms were going over her shoulders, crossing over her back and gripping her sides tightly. She was still blushing fiercely, but they both knew they couldn't stop until he said so. He took a step forward, pushing her back until they hit the wall _again. _Lan Fan steadied her hands, slowly reaching to his chest. She pushed weakly, knowing she should stop but not wanting to.

Ling suddenly pulled away, grinning, leaving Lan Fan standing with a puzzled expression. "I knew it! You, I mean, and also that Fullmetal has found something! Let's go!" he shouted, tossing Lan Fan her mask. She caught it, blinking, then quickly tied it around her head. Her hand went to the mark on her neck, brushing it softly before she pulled her collar up to conceal it. She pulled her hood back up and steeled her nerves, jumping up to the window with the prince.

Ling waved to Fullmetal, loving his shocked expression almost as much as Lan Fan's. _How interesting, _he thought as she appeared next to him. _Even though I just technically broke several Xing and Amestris laws, she remains loyal. That's so… ah well, let's kick it up later then. _

**Sorry this story is taking so long to… ****_progress… _****but I am trying to incorporate their personalities as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3- A wet dream

**Warning- spoilers concerning things that happen in the series about Lan Fan. It is kinda major, she doesn't die, but something big happens to her. Just sayin. Enjoy!**

Ling ripped the covers off the bed, shocking her awake. Lan Fan jumped up into a standing position, her eyes snapping awake. She drew a kunai from under her pillow as her eyes searched the room, finding his face and relaxing slightly. She gasped as he jumped and tackled her, both of them landing on her bed heavily. He ripped the kunai out of her hand then straddled her waist, watching her turn crimson. She didn't resist as he grabbed her shirt with both hands, but she did roll her eyes as he ripped the lower half of the fabric clean off. He placed a hand on her stomach, which was flat and tense, and began to rub, reaching higher every time. She grunted as he pulled the rest of her shirt off, accidentally giving her a friction burn. She punched him playfully and he reeled back in mock surprise, leaning back over quickly to kiss her. She reached her arms up, wrapping them around his head as they kissed each other. She rubbed his back, pulling his coat off, leaving him shirtless. He broke the kiss then leaned to her ear, whispering seductively, "A piece of clothing for a piece of clothing, yeah? Well then, I believe it's my turn." With that, he placed his hand on her leg, and with the kunai he had stolen from her, he sliced almost all the way up her pant leg. He sliced off the hanging fabric, leaving her pants uneven in length. "Well, now this just won't do!" he said mockingly, positioning her other leg by the knife. "You've got to have equal length pant legs!" He swung the knife again, then cut off the rest of the fabric. Her pants were now only two inches long, and he had swung high so it cut all the way through the last of the fabric on that leg. The only thing keeping what was left of her pants from falling off was her hand, which was gripping the edges of the fabric. She grabbed Ling's hand and pulled back, propping herself up against the wall, pulling him over so he was sitting one one of her legs. She replaced her hand with his, and he curled her fingers around the fabric and the space between her legs, making her moan and lean forward. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head over her shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Well hurry up and take it off, you still got two after this and so do I." Ling grinned and pinched the fabric, ripping the last few threads and throwing it across the room. He placed his palm directly between her legs, making her gasp as she felt him press down on the thin cloth of her underwear. She pulled her hand down and reached the edge of his pants, tugging them down to his knees swiftly. He kicked them off, leaving himself in his boxers. "Such a hard decision… well, I can still work with these on…" He placed one hand back over her underwear, then slid a hand up to the bandages on her chest. He tugged at them, loosening them enough so he could slip his hand underneath and feel her chest. She lost her breath and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer. His hands pushed the rest of the bandages off of her, leaving her exposed. She shoved his head down, unable to control her lust, and he placed his head on her chest, using his hand to grip the left one. He squeezed, causing her to throw her head back and moan. His tongue scraped the one on the right, causing her to chuckle. She stopped herself, but it was too late, as he now knew. He began to tickle her, flipping her over so she couldn't use her arms as well. She laughed breathlessly, tears streaming down her face, as he tickled her sides and back, coughing and shaking as he tickled her armpits. He finally stopped and laid down on top of her, reaching back to put a hand on her thigh. She laid there, trying to regain her breath as he kissed her neck and slid his other hand under her, letting it get caught between the covers and her smooth skin. Her hand tugged at his boxers, making him raise an eyebrow. He moved his head around so it was looking at hers. She was staring straight down at the bed, tugging on his boxers with a stoic expression. Ling grinned. He slid a finger under the strap of her panties on her thigh and watched her expression go rigid. He slid two more under and watched her eye flicker around, trying not to look at him. He pulled one of her arms back until it was on top of his, then slowly began to pull her panties down. She inhaled sharply and darted her eyes around, trying not to look at him, his snarky grin as he tormented her. He tugged down sharply, pulling his boxers down at the same time quietly. He shifted so he was hovering above her, not letting on that he had removed his underwear. She was crimson, and he leaned over, positioning himself carefully to her back entrance. She gasped and turned pale as she felt something prod her, but she couldn't move because of Ling's weight on top of her. "L-Ling-p-please I-I-" she never finished as she let out a wail as Ling thrust down. He hit her back entrance, feeling more room than he had thought there would be. Lan Fan was panting softly, squeezing her muscles to try and get used to the feeling. He pressed down slowly and she moaned, feeling him fill her up. He suddenly ran into a barrier, feeling it flop around a little. _So this is the barrier they talked about. I have to break this to enjoy this more. _He leaned over Lan Fan, noting with concern that her her eyes were squeezed tight and her head was an inch away from the covers. Her right arm was trembling for some reason, and her whole body was stiff. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing softly, he slid his hand down to where her shoulders met her arms and stopped. He sat back in horror as he felt his hand grow sticky and wet. Slowly he looked over at Lan Fan's left arm- no, where her arm should have been- and gasped as he saw it was missing.

Ling opened his eyes, throwing his head back sharply. "Lan Fan!" he yelled in panic. He blinked and looked around in confusion as Edward Elric looked up at him with a confused expression. Then he walked over and put a hand on Ling's shoulder. "It's okay. The doctor treating her is great, and she's strong. She'll be fine." Ling nodded numbly, memories returning in a flash. Lan fan had been attack, he was running from Wrath, sprinting down alleyways, Lan Fan saying something about sacrifices and then… _her arm. Oh god, HER ARM. _Ling cringed and put his head in his hands as he remembered how Lan Fan cut her arm off, screaming in pain, claiming it was better this way. He remembered as he left her behind, how he _abandoned _her, left her alone to flee after she had done all that. _And then I go and have that stupid dream… although it was fun- for a while._


	4. A Greedy Prince- Pt 1

**Warning- spoilers concerning things that happen in the series about Lan Fan. It is kinda major, she doesn't die, but something big happens to her. And in this chapter, it says some stuff about Ling too. And Greed. Just sayin. And this one is a bit more rap-ish than most of my other stories. It also has a bit of violence at the beginning. But then it's all rapish and lemony. Enjoy!**

Lan Fan awoke to someone calling her name. She moaned as her head pounded fiercely, and her arm burned. She sat up and looked around, realizing that she didn't know where she was. She sensed a presence with an enormous Qi, then turned quickly as it rose up behind her. SHe drew a kunai and jumped back, watching it. Suddenly, she stopped, resting her arm in relief. She sighed and quickly ran over to the figure. "Young lord, we must-" she was cut off as the figure grabbed her throat with one hand, lifting her into the air. She gasped and grabbed at his arm, feeling slightly dizzy from the force of the blow. Ling pulled her down to his face and stared into her eyes. He reached up and pulled her hood back, pushing her mask off her face.

Her struggles were getting weaker now as her vision became fuzzy at the edges.

Ling slowly pulled her toward him and kissed her cheek, making her blushed then cough as the pressure decreased. He put his mouth next to her ear, tilting his head, whispering, "I ain't no young lord, girl. I'm Greed, and pretty soon, you'll be calling me the king. King of the world." Lan Fan grunted slightly, increasing her struggles as rage filled her. _How dare he take control from the young lord! And then kiss me! _He grinned as he saw her struggle to breathe, yet still attack him. He smirked and dropped her suddenly, watching as she managed to roll backwards and land in a crouch. She put a hand to her throat and wheezed, trying to breathe properly again.

She didn't see Ling-no, Greed,- suddenly move, but she did feel him put his foot on her back and shove. Unprepared, she flopped over and landed heavily on her stomach.

She flipped over, propping herself up on her elbow, then grunted as he sat down on her legs. She squinted one eye, closing the other as she tried to recover. Greed suddenly went onto all fours, crawling over her until his face was on top of hers. She was blushing madly, as he was basically pinning her down with himself. He grabbed her arms, making sure they weren't going to move, then leaned over to her ear again. "This was my part of the plan. The rest is your darling little lord's, believe me or not."as he Lan Fan inhaled sharply at this, then watched as the homunculus closed his eyes. He opened them, then she watched as he grinned cheerfully, like how Ling did. She was only half sure that this was Ling, and was still debating whether or not to head-butt him, then he kissed her. Again.

Lan Fan blushed more and tried to pull away, but he was on her and pinning her head to the ground with his, so she couldn't move. She moaned slightly, feeling Ling's tongue press against her mouth. He pulled back and moved to her ear, whispering "I hope he wasn't _too_ rough in pinning you. I knew you would only do this if I ordered or ambushed you, and I couldn't bring myself to do it." He gently closed his teeth over her ear, making her shiver. She began to relax, very slowly, as he noticed the rigid tension in her arm ebb just a tiny bit. He grinned in triumph and put his head down to her neck, clamping on softly.

She let out a tiny gasp as he went over a small mark in her neck- the first mark he, or anyone, had ever made on her like that, a mark that wasn't a battle scar. That one spot, the tender spot on the side of her neck, was the place that drove her crazy. He sucked gently and she shivered, feeling a very warm feeling beginning to spread in her stomach.

He shifted slightly, straddling her waist as he flicked her neck with his tongue. She shivered as she felt his hands push up her sleeves, rubbing her skin. His head trailed down, rubbing her collar with his nose. She felt her arms moving upwards, coming together above his head, and shivered slightly as he pinned them both with one hand, as the other trailed down. She gasped as is grasped her thigh, moving up and down slowly. He pulled his mouth off her neck, licking up her jawline as she tried to pull away.

"Honestly, give it up, Lan Fan. I know you want this, and I am hereby ordering you to stand down. You wanna be my bodyguard? Well, even though you are, you still don't know my body.", He whispered seductively. She moaned shakily as his free hand slid between her pants and shirt, traveling across her flat, toned stomach. She whimpered as he reached higher, but didn't resist, as she knew her orders.

He grinned into her neck as he pressed her into the ground, loving the way she felt and knowing she was enjoying it against her will.

She whimpered again, a wanting, high pitched sound that made Ling harden even more. Ling moved his leg in between hers, pushing upwards slightly till his knee brushed her inner thighs. Her breath drew shorter as she reacted, straining against his hands, almost crying out in fear and want.

Ling bit back a moan as her leg brushed against his thigh, arousing him even more. He moved his free hand to grab the fabric of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She gasped loudly, her face turning _more _red somehow as her shirt flew sideways and she was left in her bandage wrap. Ling smiled softly as she squirmed, trying to keep the wonderfully bad images and thoughts from her mind. She felt his tongue trail down her neck, stopping on her adam's apple. She groaned and arched her back, trying to get away but also trying to gently incline his tongue downwards. He obliged, and she let out short pants as he ran his tongue down, over her bandages and to her stomach.

He circled her belly button and she let out a small shriek, trying not to laugh. He began to circle around her whole stomach, still managing to keep her hands pinned as she strained upwards and sideways, moaning and laughing as Ling tickled her. She ran out of breath and collapsed backwards, silently crying and wheezing. She stiffened as Ling's tongue suddenly went lower, brushing a hair. She arched her back down again, but this time he was ready. He shifted his feet and pressed them down on her legs, almost preventing all movement, pressing his face down to meet her stomach again.

He looked up at her face as his tongue went in a circle, poking beneath the line of her pants. She groaned again as this time his tongue stayed there, playing with her hair and making her have a shivering fit. He grinned with that cheeky face as she felt his hand slip under her, up her back. She stopped breathing as it slipped under her bandages, rubbing her back. He suddenly pulled it out, making her fight back a longing moan. "How naughty, Lan Fan. I thought you were against this? Well, if not, then we'll find out…" He leaned back, keeping his legs where they were, pinning her, and releasing her hands.

He reached up and pulled off his shirt, watching her reaction as his muscular stomach came into view. He stared down at her, watching as she trembled slightly in the soft light, her eyes reflecting him outlined by the moon. He suddenly felt a searing pain in his head, grabbing his ears as it throbbed. He grunted, fighting as Greed shouted in his head. Lan Fan looked at him in alarm. "Lan Fan-he's- I don't think I can-I'm sorry!" And with that, Greed emerged, taking over the prince. He chuckled softly, looking down at Lan Fan. She had realized what had happened and had tried to move away, but Greed had solidified his legs, pinning her with an enormous weight.

He leaned forward, pinning her arms at her side. "Now, how about I have some _fun, _eh?" Lan Fan gulped, her instincts telling her to flee. He hardened his right arm, then placed is above her automail arm, pushing downwards. She grimaced as he increased the pressure, digging his nails into the ground around her arm. She gasped as he swiped his other hand, cutting his right one. It sparked and regrew, making her sigh with relief. Her automail arm wouldn't be going anywhere soon, meaning she was trapped there. Greed placed his hardened hand on her stomach, shocking her with cold metal. She choked on her breath as he pulled upwards, ripping her bandages to shreds.

He returned his hand to normal, pinning her other arm so she once again had no control. She arched away and whimpered for the prince as he ran his hands over her chest, loving her feel. He squeezed and she moaned, feeling pleasure ripple through her. She felt his hand swing down and realized that it was on her thigh, on the inside of her pants. She shuddered as it twitched, the fingers splaying out. He suddenly tensed, rolling his eyes as his hands clamped down, surprising her.

Ling blinked, smiling at her and giving her that teasing smirk. She began to frown at him but forgot to as he took her breast into his mouth, releasing her right arm. She wrapped it around his head, shifting her back down to shoved more of him over her. She cried out as his tongue ran over her, making her harden slightly. The warmth between her legs had grown, spilling out between her thighs.

As his mouth worked on her chest, his other hand reached down, going around her lower back and reaching her hip. The hand that was in her pants moved slowly from side to side, exploring slowly. She let out a loud cry as he got impatient and slid it down to her panties. His hand tugged her waistband, pulling her pants down. His exploring hand moved up, feeling cool air as her pants came off, making her let out a very interesting sound. He reached down, turning his hand so it cupped over her, making her shake as he rubbed the area covered by her underwear. He lost most patience, sliding a finger into her panties, rubbing her hair around. She let out a stiff grunt as he let her out of her mouth, then slid up, laying(lying, whatever) on top of her. He kissed her, feeling one hand play with his hair. She let out more whimpers as other fingers joined his first, rubbing and pleasing her.

As one sank lower, it reached a wet, squishy point and stopped. He pulled back from the kiss. "Do you want this?" Lan Fan looked at him in surprise. "I won't do this if you don't want it. I will still kiss you, but I won't do- you know, _this_ and the other stuff unless you're okay with it. I don't want to hurt you, I want to love you, to please you, to even make a kid with you. You can say no, but think about yourself as well, not just me." Lan Fan's mind whirled. _Make-Make a child- w-with the prince! I don't-but I want-he needs- _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just-fine-no telling- I'm always-you never-have to-ask-just please-just-just _take me_." Ling eyes widened, and he grinned as she turned her head, trying to gather her thoughts. He pulled his fingers up, shoved her pantied down.

His fingers were already soaked with her, and as he placed his hands back over her flesh, he decided he wanted more. He grabbed her hip and shifted back laying down on the ground. She realized what he was going to do and whimpered as his head got closer. Staring her in the eye, he poked his tongue out, reaching her inner thigh. He pressed down on her thigh as she squirmed, feeling his tongue trace lazily around her outer folds. She moaned as his tongue suddenly slid in, licking her juices. He marveled at the salty taste, pulling himself forward. Lan Fan let out a soft wheezing, silently sobbing with pleasure.

She leaned forward has he twisted, trying to get more without hurting her. She placed a hand on his head, trying to tell him to let go. He got the message, sitting on his knees and leaning into her. She shrieked as his face bore into her, his nose prodding her. He was pushing, trying to coat his tongue with her, wanting to just throw himself inside. He clamped down on soft flesh, sucking her until she screamed. Her hips bucked and her hand pulled his head out as she came. He realized what was happening and shoved his head back down, catching her first drops with his tongue. He ran his tongue back inside her and she made crazy sounds as he swallowed her and ate her out.

She fell back, gasping as he pulled his head up, hot liquid dripping from his mouth. He suddenly began to take off his pants, making Lan Fan gasp. He grinned as he slid them off, putting his hands on his boxers. "How about we finish this so you can't walk anymore, eh?"

**Fear not, this isn't done yet. I'm super busy at the moment, just got off a plane, but I'm in a pervy mood, so I'm working on most of my lemony stories. The next chapter will pick up exactly where this left off. Should be up in under a week, if I can overcome the jet for reading!**


End file.
